Pareja incierta
by Alezti
Summary: - Que linda Kagome, pues la persona a quien estas invitando es el joven de allá- Señalo hacia un rincón del salón – Sesshomaru, por que no vienes y quedas con Kagome para el baile.


**Una historia nueva!**

**Despues de meses he regresado! He tenido mucha nostalgia y he decidido escribir :)**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes comentaron mi ultima historia Universo, mil Gracias!**

**Aclaración: InuYasha no es mio, ni niguno de sus personajes. Solo en mis sueños xD **

**Un poco OOC**

* * *

><p>- Chicos, les explicaré la actividad que realizaremos, formen un circulo-<p>

Kagome junto a sus inseparables amigas Sango y Ayame se pusieron de pie para seguir las indicaciones de la chica que era su lider en esta ocasión. ¿donde estaban? Bien, era muy sabido que Kagome tenia un corazón enorme, que la humildad era parte de ella, que hacia de todo por ayudar a las demas personas, el voluntariado era su vida. Por eso ella formaba parte de ese grupo escolar que se dedicaba a realizar viajes a comunidades rurales y ayudar, jugar con los niños, enseñarles, llevar montones de dulces, dar orientacion a padres. Pero antes de ese viaje tenian que hacer otro viaje, "Taller de lideres" le llamaban, ahí se reunian y les daban distintas actividades con el fin de concientizar y prepararlos para lo que tendrían que hacer ellos con otras personas. Justo ahí es donde se encontraban, eran aproximadamente 20 personas, era su segundo dia de viaje y ya iban por el final.

Su líder, era una chica de 25 años, morena, cabello negro, con un carácter firme pero adorable por momentos. Pequeñita le decian algunos.

- Esta es nuestra última actividad del día de hoy, hasta ahora solo se ha tratado de mostrar como reaccionar a diferentes situaciones,sin embargo, ahora será momento de que ustedes liberen y puedan mostrar algunas emociones. Lo que pasará es lo siguiente: se les vendaran los ojos, y los ire colocando por todo el salón de forma que queden en parejas, por cada pareja habrá alguno a quien yo elegire que tendra que hablar, hablara de lo que quiera, algun momento feliz, el mas triste de su vida, lo que no le idrian a su mamá, lo que deseen. La otra persona se limitará a escuchar, no podrá hacer ningun ruido que denote su identidad. Serán diez minutos, pasado ese tiempo, volveré a moverlos y se hará lo mismo, a quien indique le tocará hablar. Al final de la acitividad ustedes no tendrán idea a quien le han contado esas cosas, y los que escucharán, tendrán que guardarselo. ¿Entendido? - un coro de "si" y algunos asentimientos le indicaron seguir - Empezamos, ayudenme y vayan colocandose el pañuelo.

Con esa indicacion, los alumnos que estaban formando el circulo se dispersaron y maniobraron el pañuelo que habian estado cargando. Kagome pronto se vio envuelta en oscuridad. Y así espero pacientemente, hasta que sintio que era jalada suavemente,no camino demasiado y escucho la indicaciones de sentarse.

- Tú hablaras, cuando escuches el silbato comenzarás. -

Un par de minutos más y escucho el sonido, por lo que comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa, Kagome no era tímida, nada de eso, pero si le daba mucha curiosidad saber a quien le estaría contando todas esas trivialidades. Era la primera vez que iba con ese grupo de gente pero habia notado que muchos de ellos ya se conocian entre si. Pero tambien habia un chico que parecia tan nuevo como ella, no se habia fijado lo suficiente ya que ella, cuando les pedian, hacia equipo para todo con sus amigas y no habia tratado demasiado con otros alumnos a excepcion de sus compañeras de cuarto, que por cierto parecia que tenian expediente para cada persona, volviendo al chico, era ciertamente atractivo, demasiado, sus ojos dorados hacian que Kagome se intimidara, tenia un porte firme, y contra todo, parecia de mal humor siempre, se preguntó si él estaría aquí por voluntad propia.

- Cuando era niña mi libro favorito era el principito. Ahora no me gusta demasiado, no solía leer mucho, solo cuando en la escuela me obligaban de cierta manera. Espero que tú no leyeras mucho tampoco si no, creeras que soy ignorante o algo parecido, bueno tambien me gustaba mucho comer dulces, pero a que niño no le gusta .- Kagome río, estaba entrando en confianza con el extraño o extraña, y cuando agarraba confianza que Dios le pusiera alto. - Ahora me gustan las caricaturas,mucho, y veo muchas novelas rosas, eso no me gusta,soy muy cursi, termino llorando por todo, que si el protagonista se quedo con la chica buena, que si mejor se quedará con la otra. Me enojo por todo, es que nunca superaré esa pelicula, espero que la hayas visto es quella donde … - y así siguió contando el gran trauma vivido por aquella pelicula que la hizo derrarmar litros de lagrimas, cuando sonó el silbato.

La proxima media hora paso de forma similar, Natsume los acomodo nuevamente y eligio a quien deberia hablar, que fueron los que escucharon en los pasados minutos. En esa ocasión Kagome se vio fascinada por una voz juguetona que le hablaba de gatos, si, gatos, gatos al por mayor.

Muchos gatos despues, dieron por finalizada la actividad. Despues de estar media hora a oscuras la luz molesta un poco, sin embargo, ser deslumbrada así por aquello ojos dorados del chico misterioso fue una manera por demas abrupta. Él estaba a escaso metro de ella y la miraba fijamente.

- podrias perderte en sus ojos – le susurro su conciencia mientras se hacia huevo en sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó.

- !sango! - Error, no era su conciencia.

- jajajja Kaogme, estas palida, respira. Te he cachado coqueteando con el gruñon de allá.

- ¿Gruñon?

- Olvidalo morena, vamos a cenar, el día fue tremandamente intenso. Mi psique esta bloqueada despues de tanto embrollo.

Kagome miró hacia donde estaban los ojos mas birllantes y mas frios y mas profundos y mas.. alto! Los ojos ya no estaban de todas maneras.

Esa noche transcurrio como la anterior, a excepcion de que parecian todos mas sociables ahora y no tan miedosos. Se fue a su habitacion cuando sus ojos se negaban a mantenerse abiertos, se despidio de Sango y Ayame y se marcho dispuesta a tirarse y no moverse hasta el día siguiente, que seria el ultimo, pero sus planes solo salieron bien hasta la parte donde se tiraba a la cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño porque sus compañeras de cuarto tenian que contarse los chismes del día. Ella no era chismosa, ni criticona, pero Dios sabe que si la informacion viene a ti de manera facil y accidental, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

- Mañana será el baile de despedida -

- Si, ni me digas, somos 20 personas ¿que fiesta puede ser eso? Y sin una gota de alcohol aparte.

- ¿que acaso no le ves lo bueno al asunto?

- ¿que de bueno puede tener?

- Que estara Miroku, InuYasha, Koga y Bankotsu en traje -

Las que hablaban era Kikyo y Kagura, dos chicas que disfrutaban de hacer cosas buenas, pero no dejaban de ser chicas a quienes les gustan los chicos. Su prioridad era esa.

- Eso puede ser interesante, pero Kagura ya puso sus ojos en el chico nuevo – se integro kana a la conversacion y saco a relucir un tema que era interesante para Kagome, quien primero evitaba escuchar.

- ¿el chico nuevo? No te niego amiga que esta como quiere pero no habla nada, aparte que me enteré esta aquí por que sus padres lo castigaron. - menciono Kikyo

- Si, eso me parecia – murmuro Kagura – Pero hoy me toco hacer equipo con él y es caballeroso y educado. Me he planteado conseguir invitarlo a estar conmigo en el baile mañana

- Tu decides amiga – Kana se encogio de hombros – Yo no sé a quien invitaré, este año no vino Kohaku, y que bueno por que el vestido lo consegui a la mera hora.

Las tres amigas siguieron conversando de trivialidades que a Kagome dejaron de importarle y es asi como cayo dormida.

* * *

><p>- otra vez, ¡chicos! Silencio. Explicaré las activiades a continuación, pero antes. Como saben hoy tendremos el baile tematico, algunos de ustedes ya han estado, en este año nos toco Baile de Mascaras. No es un gran baile ni mucho menos, pero es muy simbolico, este baile será de integración. Sin embargo fiel a las costumbres de cualquier baile, podrán invitar a alguien a ir con ustedes. El problema es que hay un tercio de hombres, por lo que cada varon tendra que ir al baile con tres chicas. Solo pueden decirle que si a tres chicas. Ustedes hombres, no podrán invitar, tienen que hacerlo ustedes mujeres. Tienen lo que resta del desayuno y para poder hacerlo.<p>

La emocion de Kagome era palpable, nunca habia estado en algo parecido, sus ojos caoba brillaban de emocion, ya mencionaba que Kagome no era timida, por lo que no fue sorpresa cuando se paró a medio salon y habló.

- Es la priemera vez que yo acudo a este viaje, por lo que no conozco a muchos de ustedes y eso incluye a los hombres, por lo que no podría decidir a quien invitar. Por eso lo haré al azar, a ver si resulta.

Todos la miraban con atención, a excepcion del trio que tenia por compañeras de cuarto que estaban planificando y dicidiendo a quien invitarían.

- En la ultima actividad de ayer – prosiguió Kagome – Yo le conté a una persona que mi libro favorito cuando era niña era "El principito", esa persona aguanto pacientemente los diez minutos de cosas sin sentido que dije, por lo que quisiera invitar a esa persona.- Dirigio su mirada a Natsume, su lider, quien estaba encantada con la idea de Kagome. Muy original pensaba. Cuando vio a Kagome dirigirse a ella con la mirada, supo que esperaba ella le informará quien era aquella persona, y cuando Natsume reparó en ello una sonrisa burlona se apareció.

- Que linda Kagome, pues la persona a quien estas invitando es el joven de allá- Señalo hacia un rincon del salon – Sesshomaru, por que no vienes y quedas con Kagome para el baile. - Sus palabras fueron mas que burlonas.

Y solo con esas palabras todos pusieron realmente atención a la situacion que se les presentaba. Kagura hasta se torcio el cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí. Ya estoy a la mitad del siguiente capitulo asi que no tardaré en colgar el que falta. Sería un shot, pero no acostumbro a escribir capitulos largos, y Word me decia que debia parar xD perdon.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. De antemano agradeciendo si deciden dejar comentarios :9**

**Disculpar tambien si hay alguna falta de ortografia o alguna falta de acentos TuT , tambien haganmeloo saber. Gracias**


End file.
